The Jaded Dragon
by MrChubbyGames
Summary: Naruto has grown old, he has outlived his friends and family, and just when he though it couldn't get worse, he's back in his 8-year-old body, what is he to do with this new opportunity? Genji based Naruto. Based in Naruto World, no other Overwatch influence. No pairing yet, will likely evolve into NarutoXTracer at some point, will be OOC Tracer at most times.
1. Prologue

**(AN) Hellooo readers, welcome to my new fic. I hope that you enjoy, anyway, on to the summary. Naruto has grown old, he has outlived his friends and family, and just when he though it couldn't get worse, he's back in his 8-year-old body, what is he to do with this new opportunity? (summary end) So that's it, Time Travel? Yes, this will be a fic of a veteran Naruto, meaning he will start out with PTSD, mainly nightmares, war time instincts in everyday life, and possibly some mental issues. He will be a hardened warrior, so no spouting random things and no bright orange jump suit. Hope you like it. Pairing not decided, but heavily leaning towards a NarutoXTracer (P.S) Tracer was a last minute decision to add, so she won't appear till later chapters, and she WILL be the only Overwatch Character added, unless if it's something like an appearance as a spirit. Will be OOC Tracer at most times (AN End) (Revised AN) Hey guys, after hearing so many comments of the wall of text, even though I have already changed the formatting of my new chapters, I decided to reformat the Prologue and Chapter 1. The prologue is still fairly blocky, but that mainly comes from the great detail I went Into with the background and everything. (Revised AN End)**

I don't own Naruto so please don't hate me for anything that happens in cannon that I don't follow, here I control the story, not Kishimoto.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

" **Special Speech"**

===Line===

Naruto was tired, tired of waking up from nightmares and thrashing in his sleep, Tired of living day to day life absorbed in the paperwork of a Kage. Tired of being alone. Tired of being alive. He'd seen a lot, war, been there, killing for the sake of peace? Done that. Peace? He conquered that problem with diplomacy and politics.

It helped that everyone saw him as a hero for his actions in the Fourth Shinobi War. Hell, he had many marriage proposals and people even offered him their children, seriously, what is wrong with people?

He had long since shown he was the best Kage ever chosen. Speaking of being a Hokage, he wondered how Kona was doing (Konohamaru's granddaughter. Yes, even Kono died of old age.) She was almost finished with her training to be a Hokage, though at this point she could probably just sit in the chair and do paperwork and be fine. But with him stepping down, it was best to be prepared.

===Line===

"Kona!" Naruto called out as he walked through the Hokage tower. People left and right bowing, but he ignored them, he had long since gotten use to people showing respect for him in some way (some weirder than others.) but he just continued down the long corridor. Walking past statues and painting of various Kages, some not even from Konoha, such as the statues of the Kages that fought in the Fourth Shinobi War, Gaara, Tsunade, A, Mei, and Onoki. He cried every time he saw them, so he tried to avoid this part of the tower as much as possible, but this time he couldn't, he needed to find Kona for her coronation, so he could finally take the long-needed vacation he's needed for years. "In here!" He heard Kona call to his right, as he walked through the door into the archive room, Even he had to admit that Kona was beautiful, he didn't stay on that track long though, as he saw Kona as a granddaughter, even if she thought he was annoying with his constant spacing out and his random breakdowns (AN) Remember, this is the shinobi world, while I'm sure there were problems with PTSD problems in the past, they didn't really know how to treat it.(AN End) but she still loved him like a grandfather.

"-Ruto!" he snapped out of his thoughts to realize Kona was shaking him while yelling into his ear,

'she was a lot like Kono in that way' He mused, always impatient, though he was one to talk, he knew that he was just as bad if not worse.

"Yes Kona?" he asked amused by her behavior, even as she fumed and pouted at his amusement.

"What are you always thinking about Old Man?" Questioned Kona as she calmed down.

"Old Man?" She repeated.

'Old Man Ruto is weird' She sweat dropped as she saw him fall asleep standing up, trying to wake him produced nothing but a murmur of ramen, she saw the bags under his eyes and realized he was tired, he didn't sleep much because of the nightmares, as her eyes softened and she slowly pulled him back into a chair in the room, after moving the files she had been looking through, she ended up tripping back into the chair with him in her lap.

One struggle to slip him of her later, and she stood there amused as he drooled onto his shoulder. Placing a spare blanket over him, that she had a guard conveniently grab, she watched as he snuggled into it. She tip toed out of the room and slowly closed the door, cringing when she heard a loud squeak from it, then realizing he was the heaviest sleeper she knew and that he was probably still asleep.

===Line===

As Naruto awoke he knew something was wrong, he could smell smoke and what smelled like laundry detergent and gasoline. (If you can name the smell you get a cookie!) He knew immediately what was going on, a battle, he quickly jumped up and ran out the doors, finding himself to be standing on a ledge and watching in horror as the entire other half of the building burned. He ran down the narrow ledge looking for Kona, he knew that if she died he didn't think he could live with himself. As he ran he saw an unknown person in front of him, he saw the mask and stiffened, NE,

'Root!' Naruto thought as he dashed towards the Root nin, To the Root nin one second he saw the old Kage, the next all he knew was black. Naruto may have been old but he still had the skills of a man in his prime. As Naruto continued his run, sheathing his tanto back to his side, shedding his Hokage cloak as he did, revealing his battle gear underneath. Call him paranoid, but Naruto always wore his armor (Think Genji's setup from overwatch, with Tobirama's armor.) it made him feel closer to his predecessors. As he ran down the hall, he ran across sixty root nin In all, as he ran each motion was fluid, the first one died from a swipe to the neck from Naruto's tanto, the next caught on, and was able to get a swipe with his sword before Naruto reached him, but Naruto rolled forward under the blade, slashing his tendons in the back of his legs, then slitting his throat as he fell to the ground, this pattern continued with the remaining Root nin, they swiped down, he dodged to the left, slashing as he passed them, never stopping in his movements. It all became a blur as he instinctively fought his way down the hall, turning left he almost ran into a blade, jumping over it he resheathed his tanto and pulled out his katana, the new hall being wide and high and allowing full range of motion with such a weapon. Landing behind the man, he stabbed back under his arm, stabbing the man in the high chest, hitting his heart, and continuing forward.

As he neared the end of the hall he started to slow, the bodies in the hall behind presenting a terrifying image, he heard screams, and rushed down the hall kick the door to the Hokage's office down and unsheathing his katana, feeling the rush of a kunai behind him, he ducked and stabbed backwards, hearing the cutting of flesh, he pulled his sword out, being slightly bent after stabbing twice, he discarded his katana, as he turned to face the person who he just thoroughly stabbed through, he heard a whimper, and his heart dropped, fully turning, he saw Kona, with a man behind her wide eyed with a kunai to her throat, that wasn't the most shocking thing though, no what horrified him was the bleeding stab wound going through Kona's stomach and into the man's chest. As his mind registered what he had done, the man's body slumped, leaving Kona there with a hole in her stomach.

Kona whimpered again, snapping him out of shock, hurrying he grabbed his med kit out of his pouch, injecting Kona with this new invention called morphine. He held her tight after bandaging her, picking her up bridal style, he jumped over the desk and out the window, running down the side of the building he heard Kona start talking.

"Naru- Cough Cough- to, stop please." She whispered as he kept running. He had to get to the hospital, he had to. As he saw the hospital in the distance, he stumbled. After hitting the ground, he tried to get back up. Feeling a pain, he looked down to see nothing, reaching around his back, he pulled a kunai out of his back, hearing a sizzle, he inspected the kunai. There was an explosive tag on the handle! Throwing it would do nothing, the timer was too low, so in a split-second decision, he coated it with wind chakra and threw it into the ground, it sunk a good 8 inches the ring being the only thing exposed, realizing the blast would kill Kona with her wound, he teleported to the mark on her back that he placed there for emergencies. Running as far as he could, he felt the blast behind them, even as the pain in his back from the explosion made him stumble, he kept on. Running the final distance to the hospital, and getting Kona into a bed to be helped, as he screamed for a doctor, he felt Kona grab his arm,

"Naru, NARU!" as she screamed, he paused to look at her, only to see her looking at his chest in worry, looking down. He realized he was bleeding, he undid his armor, to see a sharp rock about a foot in length and 8 inches in width, sticking from his chest, as the adrenaline wore off shock replaced it, staring at it for what felt like an eternity. He barely remembered the rush of a doctor running to help after realizing the problem, He didn't remember hearing Kona scream his name as they rushed him away after prying her off him to treat her own wounds. All he remembered were flashes, hearing voices, one voice he remembered the clearest. A doctor giving a report on their wounds.

"She looks like she'll be fine, but we need to operate on him right now!" The doctor yelled, hearing those words, hearing she would be fine, he felt at peace, like the whole world was alright, relieved him, after that the flashes were all he remembered, the time flew by, as they operated on him.

===Line===

"Gahhh!" Naruto jerked as he awoke standing up. The weird thing was he could see himself, he could see the beeping machines and equipment hooked up to his body.

 **"Uzumaki Naruto."** He heard the voice from everywhere, the voice echoed and felt like heaven,

'wait, he could feel their voice?' wondered Naruto, as even through all the weird things in life he had been through, this was the strangest.

 **"Yes, you can."** The voice said again, this time he felt like it was some parent talking to him like a child, the condescending tone followed by what felt like mirth.

 **"That's not the point, the point is, You Naruto, are dead."** Said the voice.

"Wait what? So, this is the afterlife?" Asked Naruto, hoping this wasn't the afterlife and that this wasn't how he would spend the rest of eternity.

 **"Yes and no"** replied the voice.

 **"This is what is simply known as the place of nowhere and nothing."** Continued the voice.

"Wait so why am I here. If I'm dead, shouldn't I be resting peacefully as opposed to here?" Pushed Naruto as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

 **"I have a proposal before I let you go."** Said the voice.

"Well out with it, what's your proposal?" Naruto said, wondering where this was going.

 **"Uzumaki Naruto, what do you regret?"** The voice questioned, and for once in his life, he truly pondered.

"I wish… I wish I could've been strong enough to save, Kona, to save all the lives lost in the Fourth Shinobi War, I wish… That I did things the way I should've from the start. I guess I wish that I did things right, I regret playing the fool instead of taking the time to get stronger." Said Naruto, as he now felt relieved after expressing his regrets to someone.

 **"Well then, how would you like a chance, to change it all?"**

===End===

 **(AN) Phew, 2,000 words, that's a new personal best! So Whaddya' think? Did you enjoy it? Sorry for the lack of dialogue, but I'm not the best with writing long conversations and speech, so I instead try to tell the story through actions and description.**

 **So, if you have any criticisms, please be constructive not destructive, don't just rip on it, but point out the flaws and I will try to fix them. If you want something done, suggest it and I will see, remember though, in the way of NeonZangetsu "how do you spell author? G-O-D." because if I don't like it, I won't do it, I aim to please, but I'm not your whore, so if you request something and it doesn't happen, then pm me and ask me why, it could be because I don't like it, or I may not have gotten around to doing it yet, who knows?**

 **Hope you all enjoy, and please review so I know you want me to continue. No fun in being an author if no one likes your stories. (AN End)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(AN) Hola Amigos, and welcome back, if you're a new reader, please read the prologue, I noticed I got caught up in writing and didn't add any paragraph spacing's, so it is a little hard to read, but please bear with me. Also, for those of you like me who skim a lot of fics reading only dialogue, sorry to say that won't work with my writing, don't worry, this chapter will have a lot of added dialogue, differing from the prologue in this regard. Anyway, you know how Naruto will start out back in time as eight? Well there's a reason. I also said that tracer wouldn't appear till later on, and originally I was thinking towards wave arc, but then I thought that it was a little long to wait to make her appearance, so she will appear in a scene much sooner. I don't think I'll get to that in this chapter yet, but then again, I plot as I go, so I might write that part out anyway. (AN end)**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Special speech"**

===Line===

 _Previously on The Jaded Dragon_

 ** _"Uzumaki Naruto, what do you regret?"_**

 _"I wish… I wish I could've been strong enough to save, Kona, to save all the lives lost in the Fourth Shinobi War, I wish… That I did things the way I should've from the start. I guess I wish that I did things right, I regret playing the fool instead of taking the time to get stronger."_

 ** _"Well then, how would you like a chance, to change it all?"_**

 _Now_

===Line===

"What the hell do you mean?" Questioned Naruto, even though he had a pretty good idea of what the voice meant.

" **I mean, would you go back in time? Would you make those changes if given the opportunity?"** Clarified the voice, clearing any doubt in Naruto's mind that's what it meant.

"What kind of question is that, of course I would, but surely there are rules against that right?" Questioned Naruto, hoping that he wasn't crazy and that what he was hearing was true.

" **No, while there are no rules against it, it is dangerous, one wrong move can rip apart the fabric of time."** Said the voice, making Naruto question why it was brought up in the first place.

" **However, those "Wrong Moves" are unlikely to be made, unless you plan on going on a murdering spree, killing a god, or are just plain stupid and try to warp reality by using any sort of mystical powers, but you are unlikely to do any of these."** Continued the voice, interrupting his thoughts and answering them at the same time.

"How do you know that I won't abuse the opportunity? How can you trust me so easily?" Questioned Naruto.

" **Foolish man, I have seen your life, the struggles you have been through, the beatings you suffered, among other unmentionable things." Said the voice in an amused manner.** (I know that Naruto was never beat as a child, but I needed to add it to develop a certain part of the story very important to Naruto's development.)

" **So, will you take the chance? Will you correct that which you see needed?"** the voice repeated.

"I'll do it." Naruto decided, his uncertainty wiped away at the chance to change his past.

" **Good, now prepare, for it will be painful."** Warned the voice.

"Bring it." Naruto challenged, and then, all he knew was a white hot burning on his chest, looking down through the pain, he saw something that amazed him, a blue flash, followed by his body disappearing rapidly, then all went blank.

===Line===

"Uggh" groaned Naruto, his whole body felt like it was on fire from the trip. He suddenly paused, he was in a hospital, he could tell from the smell of chemicals and the draft that came with hospital gowns.

"Where am I?" he questioned aloud, surprised for a moment by the high pitched sound that was his voice, his mind accustomed to the deep, gravely sounding voice he had from an injury many years ago.

"Naruto, you're awake!" a voice said with glee, and for a moment he froze, he hadn't heard that voice in so long, but he still recognized it. Turning, he confirmed it was who he thought it was, Hiruzen Sarutobi. His thoughts ran wild ranging from 'He should be dead' to 'I really did go back in time'. Naruto's emotions eventually got the best of him, and releasing tears he hadn't cried in years, he jumped into the man's arms. Hugging him and hoping it wasn't all just a dream.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" he heard the worried voice of the man he saw as a grandfather. He froze again, what should he say, the voice said there were no rules to time travel, so there was nothing to keep him from saying something to Hiruzen. He debated for what felt like ages, but in reality, only a moment had passed, he came to a decision.

"Yes Hiruzen, so many thoughts running through my head, but I don't know where to start." Naruto said, not in the voice that Hiruzen expected, but in the voice of a man that had been broken and put back together only to repeat the process. The third looked startled, and he couldn't help but be astonished both by his voice, and the eyes that looked up into his that spoke of pain on a scale that no boy should know.

"Naruto, what's wrong my boy?" Hiruzen said, his worries spiking to a new high, while Naruto had a truly terrible life, that was not the voice of an abused boy, that was the voice of a veteran, a, dare he say it, a Kage.

"I know it sounds of madness, but I need to tell you something Hiruzen." Naruto said in all seriousness.

"And please send out the three ANBU in the room." Naruto said, and now Hiruzen was truly worried, what happened to the boy who couldn't stop shouting of Ramen and being Hokage. Suddenly, something Naruto said dawned on him,

"Naruto, I only have two ANBU in the room." For even though Hiruzen was worried of these changes, he trusted that Naruto, with sensing powers he never knew he possessed, had no reason to lie if he said he felt three ANBU. Suddenly, the room dropped in temperature, Hiruzen realized even he was having trouble breathing, it felt ten times worse than even the Kyuubi,

'My god! Is that Naruto!' Hiruzen wondered once he located the source of the origin, In a flash, Naruto disappeared only to appear with a familiar looking masked ANBU, NE, Before Hiruzen could even react, Naruto snapped the Root nins neck under his small arm, showing strength he shouldn't have. All he heard before the sickening snap, was Naruto muttering

"Root." Harshly under his breath.

'How does Naruto know of Root' Wondered Hiruzen, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Naruto had done something that destroyed any previous image of him as the lovable goofball.

Suddenly he realized that in the progress Naruto's gown was long gone, fluttering to the ground leaving him in the nude. Ignoring the blood dripping from the ceiling where he knew one particular ANBU was, more than likely from the image that it revealed. (don't worry, I'm not going to do anything that involves and underage Naruto. Naruto will reach the appropriate age before any sort of sexual activity, not including anything like nudity or romantic relations.)

"Naruto my boy, let us get you some clothes, then you can continue where you left off." Even with the stunning events, Hiruzen truly proved his mind and pushed aside all thoughts to focus on the present.

"Dog!" Hiruzen barked, a silver haired dog masked ANBU appearing at his side on his knee. "Yes sir!" Dog barked back (Pun totally intended.), showing respect for his Hokage.

"Get Naruto-kun here some clothes." Hiruzen Said.

"Preferably not orange please." Naruto pitched in,

'I would be surprised, but at this point I don't think Naruto can do anything more shocking than his current actions.' Hiruzen, tsk tsk, underestimating the power of Naruto's unpredictability.

"You know what, why don't I and Naruto-kun go get him some new clothes, some bonding time maybe." Hiruzen suggested, making Dog pause and return to his post, not before barking a quick "Yes sir!".

"Is that preferably to you, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked, looking for his approval.

"Yes, I've needed to do some clothes shopping myself, my clothes don't fit anymore." Naruto replied.

"Well let's fetch Naruto-kun at the very least a pair of pants then, he can't very well be walking around in the nude, can he?" Hiruzen said, before at a moment a ANBU appeared in front of him, bowing and holding a pair of pants. "Here you go Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said grabbing the pants from the ANBU, who happened to have blood dripping form under her mask, showing who exactly the blood from earlier came from. "Well Hiruzen, lets carry on." Naruto said in a hurry to get some clothes so he could tell Hiruzen his story.

===Line===

While walking down the street they got some mixed reactions, mainly it was glares from the populace, though for a different reason than normal. Naruto realized as they left the hospital that while he may be eight, almost all his physical features were those of his body in its prime, his shirtless form showing off his athletic build not from lifting weights, but lithe muscle from training and from his hard career as a shinobi. His height, and even things "Downstairs", were the same. These muscles were nice and all, but it is what caused the mixed reaction, Naruto's shirtless form made many woman gain nosebleeds, and the main reason for said glares? Men either jealous of the attention in the form of the women, or their envy of his body. Normally Hiruzen would be raging at the glares, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the situation Naruto found himself in, while also envious of the attention, he saw the ogling of the women and couldn't help but be proud of the man he saw as his grandson. None of it had to do with the fact that it reminded him of a scene from Icha-Icha, nope, not at all.

"Here we are Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said, walking into the door of a small store named Higurashi Shinobi store.

'Small, but then again, it's best to expect the unexpected.' Naruto thought as they walked in, soon confirming his thoughts, that, while small, all the items were of great quality. It was while wandering he saw something that made him stop and stare in wonder, there, on display, was his entire getup, from the armor to the swords he wielded. His katana and wakizashi. (I realized my error in that Genji wields a Wakizashi and not a tanto after I posted the last chapter, hence why it has changed.) All on a mannequin, exactly the way he wore them, looking at the price, he debated, it would set him back on money, but it would be worth it, the armor if the same as his old, should fit, it was designed in his prime, and even if it wasn't rightly sized, he could always fix that with a seal. It was all 9,000 ryo (I read on a Naruto wiki that 10 ryo was equal to 1 US Dollar, so in American currency it should be about 900 US dollars.) tight, but like he said, if it meant his gear he could do it.

"Find something you like?" Hiruzen questioned, breaking him out of his thoughts and making him resist the urge to grab his wakizashi out of the display and defend himself.

"Yes actually, I'd like to purchase the whole display" Naruto said. Hiruzen thought about questioning his interest in swords, but knew that it shouldn't surprise him with how things had turned up this afternoon.

"Well, let's get you paid for then." Hearing a voice behind him that he just barely recognized, turning he realized why the name of the shop sounded so familiar, standing there was a young Tenten Higurashi. Standing behind her was her father. He hadn't talked with Her father but once, so it explained why he didn't recognize it right away.

"Yes, I believe the stand says 9,000 ryo, and I think that seems to be a fair price, Naruto-kun, why don't you go change while I pay for your gear." Hiruzen said, but before Naruto could protest against Hiruzen paying, Hiruzen pushed him into the changing room, and walked to the back of the store to pay.

It took a few minutes, but when Naruto walked out, Hiruzen almost had his jaw drop at the transformation Naruto underwent, His armor fitting him perfectly, the slick blue armor complementing his looks, the swords on his back looking like they belonged and the balance Naruto showed with them made it look like they'd been there for years. (Which they have, p.s. For the armor, its change, imagine Genji's body, but as an armor, the head being just a helmet, with the colors matching the carbon fiber genji skin.) His stride showing his comfort in the gear, like he had worn it his whole life, like it was as much a part of him as his skin.

"Well Naruto-kun, are you happy with your purchase?" Hiruzen questioned, and when Naruto went to answer, what he heard shocked him.

"Yes, it feels as though I am complete." Naruto said, before realizing the helmet he wore made his voice return to a deeper pitch, it was his old voice just without the gravely tone from his injury! While Naruto pondered the change, Hiruzen took the opportunity to gaze in awe at his surrogate grandson. Finding his new outfit to be stunning and awe inspiring, and dear god, His voice, it sounded so powerful!

"Well, we should probably be going huh?" Naruto said after snapping out of his thoughts and speaking to do the same to Hiruzen.

"Yes, we have important matters to discuss." Hiruzen said, his voice meaning to discuss business. The voice of a commanding Kage, and Naruto smirked, while it would intimidate anyone else, it had the effect of only raising his level of respect for the old Kage.

===Line===

Walking down the street no longer raised arousal from the females, instead now it raised curiosity, who was the strangely dressed and intimidating figure walking with their Hokage, his very presence made some feel intimidated, and while his body was not causing arousal, his aura was, this time from the naughtier women, some catcalled, which Naruto and Hiruzen could only chuckle at.

"Here we are." This time it was Naruto that pointed out the fact that they had arrived at their destination, the Hokage tower, walking through the front door and down the hall a way attracted a lot of attention, mostly because of Naruto and his get-up, but also because the Hokage was chatting with this person! And Laughing! You know, because their Hokage having a social life was unbelievable (Insert Sarcastic voice here).

"Ah! here we are." Hiruzen said as they found the door to the meeting hall, and after fumbling with keys before finally finding the right one, he unlocked the door to find a council meeting taking place, Hiruzen almost growled.

'The Civilian Council has once again called a meeting without my approval.' Hiruzen thought as he did growl this time, attracting the attention of the civilian council and the Shinobi side as well, who just smirked as they knew the Civilian side was about to have a new asshole ripped open for them.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!'** Hiruzen roared, the civilian council flinching back as if he had struck them, which looked ready to do.

===End===

 **(AN) TROLOLOLOL. Sorry for the cliffhanger though, but I got to create suspense in the story somehow, don't worry next chapter should be out in a day or two. Also I hit 2,600 words this time, I actually surprised myself with this, usually I only hit 1,000 words per chapter, but I've been hitting higher word counts recently, So I'm happy for that. That also means longer chapters for you guys, so hope you enjoy that. Also, if you guys have any requests for characters you hate that you think should be killed off, please say so! And I don't mean like Hinata or Sakura though that last one is tempting… No! I mean like evil characters that you think shouldn't be involved, basically, Naruto went back in time, and what happened before hand? Root attacked, so you can guess Danzo's on his shit list, so, anyone you want me to add? I also need votes for something, should Naruto use his powers to full extent and basically be a badass that isn't fucked with? Or should I limit things? I would rather do the former to an extent, I mean, he's not going to one shot people like Danzo or Orochimaru, but hell sure as hell be able to fight them on even ground, maybe even beat them in battle. Of course, he would grow stronger throughout the story, but should he start out as like jounin level like Kakashi, or should he go straight to Kage level like Hiruzen and the before mentioned people? Please review and tell me what you think. BTW the reason I only say jounin is because he's got so much experience anything lower would just be insulting to his intelligence.**


	3. Chapter 2

**(AN) Yo! I'm back Guy Fieris and George Foreman Grills! I've been busy writing shit for school as opposed to , it's not fun at all. On the bright side my grades have stayed steady and high, so im good there. Schools starting to die down for the summer though, so I should be writing more once school stuffs are finished. On a side note I saw all the reviews telling me to reformat my paragraphing, and I appreciate all of your criticism, and thanks to those people for not being complete assholes and flaming away. So enough about life, onto Chapter 2! (AN End)**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Special speech"**

===Line===

 _ **Previously on The Jaded Dragon**_

" _Ah! here we are." Hiruzen said as they found the door to the meeting hall._

' _The Civilian Council has once again called a meeting without my approval.' Hiruzen thought_

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"**_ _Hiruzen roared, the civilian council flinching back._

 _ **Now**_

===Line===

"Ah, Hiruzen, we were just discussing an important matter that involves you!" A very brave (read stupid) and courageous (read cowardly) Civilian Council member said.

"Oh? you were, well please enlighten me to this discussion." Hiruzen said, with a twitching eyebrow and a glare that said he was about to slaughter the poor fool.

"Well, we civilian council members have decided that you are no longer fit to be Hokage." Another foolish council member spoke up, assumingly gaining courage off of the other man's fearless attitude. In reality he was pissing himself scared.

"Oh? Please tell me what makes you think that you can make that decision, I would be flattered if you would enlighten me, who is just a lowly peasant in your eyes, to such information." Hiruzen said mockingly, having dealt with this issue too many times to count.

"Well, it's simple, we have the support of the villagers, and you do not." Another councilman spoke up, though he was smart enough to not say it mockingly, he understood the power of the man in front of him.

"And what makes you think that matters? Last I checked, this village was not a democracy" Spoke up Naruto, now appearing behind said council member, and making the man jump so high that his knees hit the bottom of the council table.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, WHO IS THIS MAN, GUARDS! ARREST HIM!" A Councilwoman screamed out.

"That won't be necessary, this young man just happens to be Naruto Uzumaki, and he accompanied me here to have a meeting with me, which is why we are here in the first place." Hiruzen said, while Naruto just sat still and listened to the conversation, not even reacting the what the Councilwoman said.

"WHY WOULD YOU LET THE DEMON IN THE COUNCILROOM HOKAGHHH!" A random Unnamed man said, shortly before Hiruzen flung a kunai at him so hard it went through his neck, through the back of the chair, and imbedded 6 inches into the chakra reinforced wall used as a security measure.

"Hokage-Sama! Why did you kill that man! He did nothing wrong!" The previously mentioned Councilwoman said as she looked sick from the sight.

"Why, he broke my law, he revealed a S-ranked secret that has to do with village security." Hiruzen said in a nonchalant way, as if there wasn't a dead body sitting in the chair across from him.

"And Councilwoman, if you ever try to command my guards again, then you're next." Hiruzen threatened, his stare telling them he wasn't messing around anymore.

"Hiruzen, what has gotten into you?" Danzo said, drawing attention to himself, and making Naruto grit his teeth so hard it could be heard through his helmet.

"Well, it seems you have all forgotten who I am, and what my position as Hokage means, And to you Danzo, it's Hokage-Sama." Hiruzen replied, staring at Danzo with the stare of the man called the god of shinobi, not the same old man they had gotten used to. Danzo didn't know whether to be worried that the old Hiruzen was back, or delighted to see Hiruzen taking control of the council for the first time since the Kyuubi attack. He chose the former, as the stare he was giving him unnerved him and made him paranoid.

The silence that permeated the air was unbearable, "Now, if you would all excuse us, me and Naruto-Kun have something that must be discussed in private. Meeting dismissed" Hiruzen not so much as said, but more commanded.

"Hai!" Everyone said in unison, terrified of what would happen if they disobeyed.

As the council scurried out, Hiruzen returned his train of thought to something that had been bothering him this entire time. 'What has happened to Naruto-Kun? He didn't move a muscle even when the councilwoman demanded his arrest, and he never flinched when I killed the councilman.' Hiruzen thought, his thoughts revealing more of the mysterious change than he thought they would.

After the door shut, and after he made his way around the room to make sure no one was listening or spying on them, he turned to Naruto, who he had told to take a seat as the council had walked out. Naruto now sat at the other end of the table from the Hokage's seat, and for what was the third time this day, Hiruzen found himself analyzing Naruto's new outfit. He had to admit, looking at it straight on while Naruto's attention was on him. It intimidated even him, who had live through wars and fought many a battle.

"So, you want to hear what brought about such a change? What could happen that could change even my behavior in what seems like an instant? Right?" Naruto questioned.

"We'll I guess I should start by saying, I know a lot of things that are going to happen before they actually happen." Naruto said vaguely, his voice revealing nothing besides what he says, and his face unreadable because of the helmet.

'I need to make sure he'll believe me before I can tell him.' Naruto thought.

"You mean like seeing the future?" Hiruzen questioned, his voice uncertain, but he saw no reason for Naruto to lie.

"Close, but not quite, No Hiruzen, what I mean is that… I'm from the future." Naruto said, pausing to reassure that he wanted to tell him, before deciding he'd already gone too far to back out. Not to mention that he trusted Hiruzen.

===End===

 **(AN) Alright, I know, I know, Cliffhanger again? Well I wanted to type out more, but I wanted a whole chapter to delve into the whole reveal, not so much to explain how it happened, but more to explain what they do about it now.**

 **Also, I hope you like the new spacing, I can tell how much it makes a difference now that I'm looking at it. Another thing, sorry it was so short, but like I mentioned before, I kind of needed to end it where it lied. Good news though! The next chapter should be up really soon, like possibly same day soon. Because I've been busy with other stuff, I'm trying to make up for it by releasing one sooner than normal, so please stick around for more if you want more.**

 **Also, just a side note to those of you who normally ignore the AN, please read it, a lot of the time it provides valuable info and stuff regarding updates. And Thank You to all of you beautiful people that reviewed, favorited, as well as followed, it makes my day to see so many of you enjoying the story, even simple criticism makes me joyful as it helps me understand that you guys care enough to write it out. So once again, Thank you all for the support, its only my second fic, and I have gotten so much help and kindness, Thank you. (AN End)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(AN)** **Hey guys, so, you know how I said in the last chapters AN that a chapter would be out soon? Well, turns out soon means same day! So, it's been about 15 minutes since I posted the last chapter, and asides from the fact that I'm eating a snack while I'm typing this, also, I reformatted Chapter 1 to hopefully be easier to read, which It mainly consisted of hitting enter before each new dialogue line. Anyways, I'm trucking on and I wanted to give you guys another chapter to make up for how long it took to update. So onward to chapter 3! (AN End)**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Special speech"**

===Line===

 ** _Previously on the Jaded Dragon_**

" _Well, it seems you have all forgotten who I am, and what my position as Hokage means, And to you Danzo, it's Hokage-Sama." Hiruzen replied._

" _So, you want to hear what brought about such a change? What could happen that could change even my behavior in what seems like an instant? Right?" Naruto questioned._

" _Close, but not quite, No Hiruzen, what I mean is that… I'm from the future." Naruto said_

 ** _Now_**

===Line===

"Now, Naruto, even you must realize how farfetched that sounds, Right?" Hiruzen questioned, while at the same time understanding that it explained everything perfectly, including Naruto's eyes that seemed similar to how some of the veterans of the Shinobi Wars would look.

"Hiruzen, why would I lie about this, even if it were a prank like you would think, what would I get out of it?" Naruto said, seeing that Hiruzen, while doubtful, was somewhat believing.

"I know my boy, but it's not every day that someone claims to time travel" Hiruzen said trying to make his dilemma clear.

"If you need proof, I know something that would be hard for me to know otherwise." Naruto said, his voice not giving any clue as to what said evidence was.

"Well? What do you have to prove what you say is true Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen questioned, curios as to what could be that important that could prove something so alien in concept.

"I know who my parents are." Naruto dropped it as though it were a bomb.

"Oh well that does seem to be- WAIT, WHAT!" Hiruzen said, shocked at the information given. While his mind was racing, it also realized that this was proof enough for him to believe that Naruto had time traveled.

"I found out later on in my life after a certain event forced me to use 8 tails of Kyuubi's Chakra." Naruto said as if he was talking of the weather.

"I found out about my mom later though, when I was training to use Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said once again nonchalant, and at this point Hiruzen thought he might have a heart attack with the information being revealed.

"Hold on Naruto, I believe you." Hiruzen said, trying to get Naruto to stop before he passed out from shock.

"You do? Well that was a lot easier to convince you than I thought it would be." Naruto mumbled, his long thought out idea of convincing Hiruzen being thrown away.

"My question is, why did it effect you physically?" Hiruzen questioned.

"I wonder that myself, I guess the being that sent me here decided that it was needed." Naruto said like it cleared it up, though to Hiruzen it just brought up another question.

"My question of the being aside, why did you come back?" Hiruzen said, his brain finally functioning properly after all the new information he absorbed finally settled in.

"Because there were so many things I wanted to change, and so many things that turned for the worse instead of the better." Naruto said, his voice gaining a touch of seriousness in it.

"Also, what's the point of not changing things for the better if you're dead if you don't? Don't get me wrong, I died with a burden free mind, but I still have regrets." Naruto said, revealing the state he was in when he made the choice.

"What caused you to die, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, his voice questioning but serious.

"Root." Naruto stated, but he quickly elaborated.

"I didn't die of natural causes, to be fair, I couldn't. I aged, but it was slowed down by such a huge margin that while I was eighty I was as healthy as I was while I was thirty." Naruto revealed.

"I watched the people I knew come and go, I watched my friends die, albeit, most died happy, but I was lonely." Naruto said.

"You had a great granddaughter named Kona, she was the one who kept me company after so many others passed on. I eventually began to think of her as my own granddaughter." As Naruto shared this piece of info with Hiruzen, he removed his helmet, showing a small but genuine smile and also showing how much he cared for Kona.

"That's great, I'm happy you found someone to care for even when you were left alone." Hiruzen said, his own joy showing.

"Sadly, we were attacked, and, and-." Naruto was having trouble, he did something he hadn't done in a while, he cried.

"What happened Naruto?" Hiruzen said as he moved around the table to wrap the time traveling blonde in a hug.

"I had fallen asleep in the archives, and when I awoke, I smelled burning, I rushed out to find half the building missing and on fire. As I ran down the hall I ran into Root, I killed many, but when I got to the Hokage's office looking for Kona, I heard a scream. I then broke down the door and rushed in, I heard a kunai and dodged it, when I heard movement behind me, I stabbed with my katana. And I, I, I stabbed Kona." Naruto said his voice cracking with emotion and his tears still running down his face as he remember what happened.

"Naruto-Kun, it's alright, you couldn't have known." Hiruzen said, he would have been mad at such a thing happening to his great granddaughter, even If he never met her, but he saw the sadness and regret on Naruto's face.

"But I should have." Naruto replied.

"I should have sensed her. But I just reacted." Naruto continued as he continued sobbing.

"Its alright Naruto, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Hiruzen attempted to soothe him. He didn't want to push him to remember something so tragic.

"No, no, I want to." Naruto said, before he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"After I turned, and saw Kona and the man behind her stabbed. I pulled out my sword and tried to keep the bleeding to a minimum, I knew she needed to get to the hospital, so I picked her up and started running, on my way there though I felt something stab into my back, when I pulled out the kunai I heard a sizzling sound and saw the paper tag on it." Naruto continued before taking a break to take a sip of water out of a cup Hiruzen gave to him.

"Thank you, Anyway, I acted quickly and threw it into the ground with wind chakra and teleported to Kona where I had dropped her from the hit. After I picked her up and started to run, I felt the explosion behind us burn my back, but I thought nothing of it. When I finally got to the hospital and called for a doctor I heard Kona calling me and tugging my arm, and when I looked down to see what she was worried about, I remember seeing blood soaking my chest, having trouble breathing, and a piece of rock sticking out of my chest." Naruto said as he remembered the feeling, he still remembered the shock and coldness he felt.

"But by then I had gone into shock and couldn't feel anything, the last thing I remember before dying, was hearing a doctor say Kona would be okay. Then I let go." Naruto said, his memory of the event so clear and concise unlike what you would think for someone who was dying.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said somberly, the mood being ruined by the story of his experience.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Naruto said.

"Just like it isn't your fault that you reacted and stabbed Kona." Hiruzen said in a voice that left no arguments.

"And yet we both still feel guilty about both." Naruto said.

"Guilt is good, it means we're still human." Hiruzen said, his voice carrying wisdom that it took a hundred years for Naruto to develop.

"Yes, I agree." Naruto said, his voice showing how he felt about the words shared.

"Let us get out of here, we should not dwell on the past, for it can ruin the present." Hiruzen said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Well? Are you coming?" Hiruzen gestured towards the door.

"Yeah, I got an idea of a place we can go." Naruto said, thinking of his favorite food, Ramen.

"Let me guess, Ichiraku's?" Hiruzen questioned with a smile on his face, Naruto may have changed, but he was still Naruto.

"Exactly." Naruto said.

===Line===

"You know Naruto, I can see your love for this food" Hiruzen said as they had set down and ordered.

"Did I hear someone say Naruto?" Ayame said as she came out of the back of the booth.

"Hey Ayame-chan." Naruto said waving.

"NARUTO! That's you! What happened!" Ayame said or more like screamed, her shock not hidden at all.

"Well, we discovered Naruto here has a kekkai genkai." Hiruzen came up with on the fly, figuring It best fit his change.

"Oh? What does it do?" Ayame questioned, wondering what was special about his "Kekkai Genkai."

"It has to do with extreme healing and advanced growth, as well as we think it may extend his lifespan and aging process." Hiruzen said, while inside he was chuckling at how genius it was.

'Man, Hiru-jiji is good on the fly' Naruto said, as he realized it explained every change perfectly, he'd have to remember that one. (Note, I added Hiru-Jiji as a nickname because it shows that not all of Naruto's old personality is gone, and I plan to have him slowly show more emotion as he opens up to Hiruzen.)

"That's so cool Naruto-kun!" Ayame said as she realized the usefulness of said "Kekkai Genkai."

"I know right Ayame-chan?" Naruto said with a small smile.

'Man, with his helmet off at least you can read his emotions better, because you can't hear any emotion in his voice.' Hiruzen sweat dropped comically

"Well I got to get going here's your money Ayame-chan." Naruto said as he dropped enough money on the counter to cover his and Hiruzen's bill.

"Hey, Hiru-Jiji, do you know if my mom and dad's house is still there?" Naruto whispered, hoping to get out of his crappy little apartment.

"Well, the apartment they lived in isn't, but the Uzumaki clan use to have a small house for visits to konoha. I'm sure you could live there. Come on and I'll take you there." Hiruzen said as he got up and walked out of the stall with Naruto.

Naruto decided to leave his helmet off as they walked, but apparently, he shouldn't have, because now he was seeing the beginnings of a fan club forming.

'Please don't.' Naruto mentally whimpered, his past experiences with fan girls had left him scarred mentally.

"Well, here we are." Hiruzen said, calling Naruto out of his thoughts. As Naruto turned, he saw something that could only be described as a mansion.

'Mine and Hiruzen's definition of small must be very different.' Deadpanned Naruto, a large bead of sweat comically rolling down the back of his head. He voiced his thoughts too.

"That's not a house it's a mansion! That things the size of the Hokage residence!" Naruto shouted shocked as he looked at the mansion

'It looks a little weird though, it's nothing like a normal style mansion.' Naruto thought.

"The Uzumaki like this style of house, I guess they like a much sleeker design than we do. It's made out of chakra reinforced marble, so even Tsunade couldn't punch through that wall." Hiruzen said like he read Naruto's mind. (I don't know If there is such a thing as Chakra reinforced materials, but I figured it could be a cool think and useful, plus, why wouldn't they try to strengthen it with chakra, if it's so amazing, why not do it?)

"It's different, but it looks amazing." Naruto said, still in awe over the design. (think of the U.S White house for an example of looks, just sized like a normal sized mansion instead.)

"Well, here's the key, I'll let you alone now to get moved in. BYE!" Hiruzen said before he disappeared in a leaf-shunshin, after all everyone hates moving.

"Well, better get to work then, uhhgg." Naruto said before moving his hands into a cross and calling out his favorite technique.

 **Kage-Bunshin!**

 **Poof!**

About 10 clones appeared surrounding him all groaning at the thought of moving.

===End===

 **(AN) AYYY I'm done. It took a while, but I did it. I wrote close to four thousand words for the last two chapters. And honestly, it was fun, but I'm so exhausted mentally now, so I think I'm going to listen to some music and play some video games. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, it might be a while before I update again, but probably not as long as last time at least. Anyway, once again thanks for everyone who reviews, favs and follows my story, I know I said it last time but I still can't get over it. Thanks for reading my story, And I hope you enjoyed. (AN End)**


	5. Update and New story

Hey guy's good news and bad news for all of you reading this, good news is I will be continuing this in the future, the bad news is I don't know when as my attention has shifted to a new crossover story this time being naruto and rwby called the jaded huntsman. If you're a fan of rwby check it out maybe you'll like it. Anyway, sorry for the update post but I felt the need to tell you I won't be updating this story for a while.


End file.
